


Welcome Back to Earth

by AshAlert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Choose Your Own Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), He thinks that they are dating, Just realized I didn't tag as Klance oops, Lance is jealous of Keith and Allura, Lance's neices and nephews, M/M, Mutal Pining, Oh bby no.., Original Characters - Freeform, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), all I need to put, although I also love, rated for language, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAlert/pseuds/AshAlert
Summary: Keith has a plan. They're going back to Earth.





	1. Landing

Keith has had the plan for quite a while. Not that he had spoken to anyone about it yet. The last thing he wanted, actually the thing he didn't want at all, was to get someone’s hopes up and then let them down because he couldn't sweet talk the princess into helping. If he can't do that right now, the plan has a 0.004% or less chance of ever happening… Maybe Keith has been around Slav too much.

When dinner came around he waited for Allura to finish then asked to speak to her alone. Obviously, this raised some questions from the others, but he walked out without answering any of them. They were mostly from Lance anyway.

  
But back to the plan now.

Keith lead Allura to the bridge.

• • • • • •

“Look, I’m just saying that they might… enjoy it? I know they will, actually. If we do this for them I can guarantee you they will do better. They might be a little distracted and more upset than usual afterwards, but it will give them a more personal reminder of what they’re really fighting for.”

“It would be too much of a risk! You’re fighting for the universe, not just for Earth!”

“Yes, I am. But they are fighting so they can go home, Princess. Would you go home, back to Altea, if you had the chance to?”

Allura paused, Keith knew he had won. “Of course I would, but-”

“Let them have this. Please?”

“...Okay. Fine. How do you want to do this then?”

“Well, first we need to find a way to get there in one piece, but we also need to keep this a secret.”

“Like a surprise?” The princess smiles.

“I guess so, yes.”

“This will be great!” Allura

Okay what’s with the sudden change? She was completely against it less than a minute ago and now she’s excited?

Women.

“When should we leave?” Allura asked as she made her way to the control panel and brought up the star map, which still amazed Keith. Like, where did the holograms come from anyway?

“As soon as possible. If we wormhole the castle will alert the others and we won’t have time to land before they come running in.”

“Or we could say we’re wormholing and that there is not an emergency; however it is time for lights out.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little— suspicious?...”

“So what if it does? They all have to listen to me.” Allura shut off the hologram and smirked.

“I guess so.” Keith was hesitant. “Are you sure you can make this work?”

“No.” She smiled softly this time, “But I’m absolutely sure that we can make this work. Now, here’s how we are going to do this—”

For the first time in a long time, Keith was proud. Proud of Allura and even a little bit proud of himself. They were going to do this for the team, for their family. They were going to make everyone happier, if not just for a few short hours.

They were going to Earth.

  
• • • • • •

  
When they landed, almost everyone else was still asleep. Coran had walked into the bridge where Princess Allura and Keith were preparing everything to go.

“Princess? Where exactly are we?”

The Princess glanced at Keith, a questioning look on her face. ‘Would you like to tell him?’

He didn’t. But you have to make sacrifices for the team, right? “We are in the Milky Way galaxy’s Orion arm, planet Earth.”

The older alien took a few ticks to process this.

  
“WE ARE WHERE?!”

Allura grabbed him by the shoulders, grinning ear to ear. “Coran, we are on Earth. Isn’t that exciting?”

“I respect your decisions, Princess, but Earth?! We could lead the Galra right to-!”

“Listen,” Allura covered the ginger’s mouth, “Keith and I have all of this covered. We could actually use your help.”

Keith went to lock the door, not wanting another to come strolling in and ruin the plan.

“My help? Help with what?” Coran, regaining the privilege to speak, spoke much more quietly now.

“Remember the blackout visors we used, unwillingly might I add, when we were first trying to figure the whole ‘see through your lion's eyes’ thing out?”

“Ah, yes. The training visors. That went well…”

“Mhm,” The Red Paladin held back an unnecessary comment, “Anyway, we’re going to need to put those to use again. I won’t be wearing my helmet, but the other four will be. This whole thing is supposed to be a surprise.”

“I love surprises!” Coran shouted out.

“Don’t–!” Keith yelled back before the three heard knocking on the metal door.

Allura and Keith gasped simultaneously. Keith practically jumped across the room to shut of the outside view on the windows, getting a half of a second view of the sandy beach outside. He was still surprised they were able to find a beach like this that was completely empty. They were somewhere in Florida, but that all he could figure out without leaving the castle. He also didn’t want his first memory back on Earth to be an alligator or shark biting off his leg. ‘Hell to the no. No, thank you.’

Allura reminded Coran not to say anything and opened the door. She smiled nervously. “Hello, Shiro. Lance as well? How are you up this early?”

The answer? Spite, spite got him up this early.

“Have you two been alone here?! All night?!”

Keith looked towards his two fellow paladins, “Well, Coran just got here, so yes.”

The Blue Paladin squinted his eyes and pointed his finger accusingly, “Did you two sleep?..”

“Honestly, no. We did not sleep at all last night. We were too busy. However–” Allura was interrupted.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Lance screamed, and even Shiro seemed a little suspicious.

“Lance, I’m sure they have a valid reason for not sleeping. Right, Keith?”

  
‘ _Damn it. There is nothing I could possibly say to make this better. I can’t tell them we were setting up a plan to get us to Earth without dying and/or getting captured. If I tell them they’ll run straight out the door and we probably won’t be able to find them— Not that they could get far without a lion, but they’d still try. Maybe they’d think I’m lying? But that would be the best case scenario, so it’s not going to happen. Allura just had to phrase it that way, didn’t she? I’m too gay for this, help me. There is no getting out of it though… Well, time to do what I do best! Make it worse.’_

  
“Stop trying to think of an excuse and answer us.” Shiro said in a stern, dad voice.

“I can't tell you that. Sorry, Shiro.”

  
_‘Uh oh. Now he looks angry. I fucked up real bad.’_

  
“Anyway!” Allura jumped between them, “It think it’s time to wake up Pidge and Hunk, don't you think so, Keith?”

“Yes.” Keith smiled at her then looked towards Shiro and Lance, putting on the same neutrally-annoyed face he usually had. “You two, go put your suits on. Hurry up.”

With that, Allura took Keith and they went to wake the others. Coran only bit his tongue and shrugged, trying not to blurt out their location.

  
• • • • • •

  
After the other four paladins put on their suits and armor on, they were led to the main entrance.

Coran, Princess Allura, and Keith stood in front of the rest of the team. They had talked it out and planned, for the most part, how this was going to work.

“Alright, Paladins!... Minus Keith. We have only spent a night planning this together, Coran was roped in earlier today, so we don't know how well this is going to go. Hopefully extremely well, but we cannot be sure. Coran?”

“On it, Princess.” Coran activated the training visors, much to the four’s displeasure.

“Oh, come on! This again?” Lance groaned.

Hunk laughed nervously, Pidge only questioned them. Why? Where? What? Again, _why?_ But Shiro was unnaturally quiet.

“Stop complaining,” The Red Paladin actually didn't have any malice or annoyance in his voice, which slightly scared the others, “Are you ready?”

“We don't even know what we are supposed to be ready for.”

“Well, that would ruin the surprise, Pidge.” Keith said while Allura opened the main door.

“I’m scared. Why does he sound happy? He never sounds happy! I don't like this!”

“Low blow, Lance.”

“Shut up, Mullet.”

“Cargo pilot.”

“Dropou-! …” Lance cut himself off.

A gust of salty air blew into the ship and everyone, excluding Keith, froze. The slightly humid air surrounded them. To Coran and Allura this was completely new, but for the paladins?

“Are you guys going to stand there? Start walking.”

Hesitantly, the four walked outside blindly. The sand shifted under their boots, Pidge almost fell on her face, but Coran and Keith helped her keep her balance.

“Where are we?..” Shiro question them with a slightly concerned voice.

Keith signaled to Coran to disable the training visors and as soon as they were off Keith only said one thing:

 

 

“Welcome back to Earth.”

 


	2. Choose Your Own Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post on my birthday because I have nothing better to do besides rewatch season three over and over again or play "Fornite." 

“Welcome back to Earth.”

  
Everyone was quiet. They took in the view for a few seconds in silence before Lance and Pidge both started sobbing.

‘ _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck what did I do wrong?’_

Shiro walked over and gave him a stern look before hugging him tightly.

“You did this for everyone?”

“No, Allura did.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Keith, you’re the one that came to me with the plan to do this. I just got us here.”

“That’s the most important part.”

Pidge ran up and wrapped her arms around Keith next.

“Don't be modest, Butthead. Thank you so much…” Her voice broke.

Admitting he loved this attention would be wrong, right? He just loved being able to make them happy though. He did this.

‘ _I did it? I made them happy? This can't be real… Maybe if I just blink this will disappear… Oh my God, this is real. I did something right! They’re all smiling! Because of me!’_

Allura ended up going with Pidge. Shiro went alone, after trying, but failing at convincing Keith to come along. Coran, Hunk, and Lance were still in the hangar– Which Keith found the fact that Lance was still here a little weird. He talked about his family all the time, there was no reason Keith could think of why Lance would stay. The Yellow lion shot out of the castle with Coran and Hunk inside and the red and blue paladins were left in awkward silence.

“So…” Lance started.

“...So…”

More awkward silence.

“Why are you still here?”

“Why are you still here? Are you trying to be edgy and emo again?”

“I’m not trying. I’m succeeding.”

“Oh, yes you a–” Lance paused and chuckled, “Did you just admit it?”

Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Lance. Why are you here?”

The Blue Paladin’s face flushed. Averting his eyes, he stumbled for words.

“Well… I know you don't have… You can't really…”

“I don't have parents and/or a family. Get on with it.” Keith scowled.

Lance sighed. “Do you, maybe, wanna come meet mine?”

‘ _What the Hell??? This is not happening. He did not mean it like that. He could not have. Someone help, my gay little heart was not prepared for this.’_

“Wh–… What?”

“You know, come meet my parents and family… Wait! Not like that! I mean, I just don't want you being left out!”

‘ _Okay. I will admit it. I am slightly disappointed.’_

Keith didn't notice how red Lance’s face was and the other boy was grateful for that beyond words. Honestly, Lance was too busy thinking about how Keith was going to reject him. What did he do to get rejected? Nothing. Keith just hated him for some reason.

“I knew you didn't mean it like that.” He really didn't.

“So is that a ‘yes’ or ‘no?’”

Keith took a second to pretend to think about it. That would seem desperate. However, the more he pretended to think, the more he started to actually list out why it was a bad idea.

“I don't think you would really want that.”

“Well, it is you I’d be taking, so maybe not, but I don't want you staying by yourself like this again.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know… Just, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have us. Okay, look, just come with me. No questions.”

  
‘ _Big decision time do I say-’_

————————————————–—  
|                                               |  
 |        Yes[ ]      Or      No[ ]      |  
|                                               |  
—————————————————–

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment whether you want to see a "yes" ending, where he goes with Lance, or a "no" ending where he decides not too.   
> Please? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes home with Lance and meets some of his family. Lance realizes something afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, guys. Two days in a row.

‘I don’t want to upset him. I might as well go. What is the worst that can happen?’

“Okay. Sure, I’ll go with you.”

Lance’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Great! So-?”

“But I’m taking Red. We’ll just follow you.”

“Still holding that first flight against me? That’s a little low.”

“Let’s go already.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No. I want to.”

Lance smiled and grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him back to the lions. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into. Neither of them did. The two boys got into their lions. Blue and Red powered up and jet out of the castle. A few times, Keith would forget that the blue lion wasn’t as fast as red, so he had to focus more on going at a reasonable pace and following Lance than getting to the destination as quickly as possible. He couldn’t do that anyway since he didn’t know exactly where they were going, he just knew that this ocean was bigger than he remembered it being.

They landed in a small forest, it was difficult to make it through the trees, but they did regardless. The lions were upset they couldn’t come with them to look around, but if they did, they’d probably scare a lot of people. Lance made them stay behind.

Now it was his turn to complain. “Why isn’t there a forest closer to my house?” He said running as fast as his legs could go.

“Stop complaining for once in your life.”

“That’s the thing I’m best at! How da- OOF!” Lance fell straight onto his face.

“Are you okay?!” Keith ran to his side and helped him up. He actually looked worried. “You can’t die right before you see them.”

“I’m fine! I meant to do that! I was doing a trust fall and you failed me!”

“You?- You tripped and fell forward! How was I supposed to catch you?” Keith laughed instead of getting mad like he usually did.

“You failed me!” Lance rubbed his head and slowly got up. “We’re almost out of the forest. We could have gotten there faster if you actually caught me instead of being a bad friend.”

“We could get there faster if you didn’t fall.”

When they arrived on Lance’s road, they were both out of breath. Lance refused to stop running and Keith was pretty sure Lance would pass out any minute now. The blue paladin stopped for a few seconds, but almost immediately started running again.

“Can you stop?!”

“No! We have to hurry! My parent’s usually go to bed around this time! It’s almost sunset! Hurry!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him along.

 

  
There were three kids, two of them looked about 11 years old and the other one was just a toddler, playing in front of the of the house. Lance almost didn’t recognize them. The one of the kids turned, took one look at him, and then screamed. “LANCE!”

The other child looked over as well and they both ran to hug him, almost knocking him over. Keith was getting uncomfortable so he stepped back from all the commotion.

“Sonia! Alicia!”

“Allita! Allita! Come out here!”

A few moments later a woman came out of the house. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

“Lance is back!” Alicia yelled.

“Lance?...” The woman finally realized what was going on and gasped, “Lance!!!”

The blue paladin ran to her and hugged her. The one thing he missed the most about Earth, his mother’s hugs, he finally had it again. “Mama, I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too… Baby, where have you been?”

Lance hesitated. He could them where he has been and the truth about what he had to do or he could lie. She taught him better than that. “I’ve been in space…”

“What? The Garrison told us you just ran away!”

“Well, technically I did. With a few other people. We kinda got chosen to fight in a war against giant purple aliens whole have been taking over universes for about 10,000 years”

“That’s too dangerous for my baby boy!”

“You’re not gonna question the giant purple alien part???”

“I’m so glad you’re finally home! I’m going to make sure you’re safe from now on.”

“Mama… I can’t stay here long. The war is still happening, we just came back to see our families so you wouldn’t think we died or something…”

Allita’s smile dropped. “What?...”

 

While Lance attempted to calm his mother, the older two children, Alicia and Sonia had started to bombard Keith with questions.

“What’s your name? How old are you? Are you single? What are your intentions with my uncle? You’re hair is really soft, what do you do to it to get it like that? Why are your eyes purple?”

Instead of being a stuttering mess, like Lance, and really anyone else, would have expected him to be, he handled it fairly well.

“Keith. 18 years old. Yes? I’m not sure what you mean by that. I wash it? Also, I don’t know why my eyes are purple.”

“I mean, what are you planning to do with him?” Sonia asked.

“Umm… I don’t really have any plans?”

“...Fair enough… You look like you would ride a motorcycle, do you have one? How good are you with kids? When do we get to meet your parents?”

“I did once, but I’m not sure what happened to it. I don’t know, I used to take care of a lot of kids at the orphanage I was in though. Saying that, I don’t have parents.”

“You don’t have parents?!”

Alicia joined in, “That’s horrible!” Keith just shrugged. Meanwhile, the toddler waddled over to him. He latched onto Keith’s leg with one arm and reached up to him, stars in his eyes. Keith turned his attention to the baby.

“I think Julio wants up.” Sonia smiled at Keith.

Keith was terrified that he’d drop the child, but he had a feeling if he didn’t pick him up then Julio would start crying. No babies crying on his watch, not happening. He gently lifted the small toddler up.

“Julio, huh? That’s a cute name.” Keith smiled at him, the baby giggled and clapped his hands together in response.

“His mama and mommy say the name means ‘youth’ or something like that.” Alicia said.

Julio pulled on Keith’s hair. “Oh, is that the only reason you wanted me to hold you?” Keith laughed. The baby snuggled into Keith’s neck, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes. Of course, it was sunset so Julio was probably getting pretty sleepy.

“Keith?! Where’d you go?!” They heard Lance yell from inside the house.

All of them, minus Julio, sighed. “He’s just now noticing you’re not with him?” The girls asked simultaneously in a quieter voice.

“I guess so.” Keith whispered.

“Keith!” Lance ran over to them, yelling. “I thought you ra-!”

“Shh!!!” The girls shushed him, Keith just made the shush gesture with the hand that wasn’t holding the baby up.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he still lowered his voice. “What? Why?”

“Lance, I just want you to know that you are the smartest guy I have ever met.” Keith said in a very, very sarcastic tone. Alicia laughed. Sonia tried not to and covered her mouth, still smiling.

“Ohhh…” Lance finally saw the baby sleeping on Keith. “Hey…” Lance sounded offended, “Why does he like you? He wouldn’t let me hold him. He’s MY nephew.” He pouted.

“Don’t ask me. I don’t know.”

“Julio walked up to Keith and just reached up.” Alicia smiled.

“I know you bribed him…” The blue paladin glared.

“How? What would I bribe him with?”

He thought for a minute. “I- I don’t know. You did something though. I’m sure of it.”

“I promise I didn’t. Maybe someone actually prefers me over you for once.”

“For once? Are you kidding?”

Alicia interrupted them, “Are you two going to continue your whisper war or are you going to put Julio to bed?”

“Both.” Lance replied bitterly.

Keith was lead through the house to the baby’s room, he got weird glares from several people along the way. It made him visibly nervous for a few moments, but he immediately went back to smiling when he heard Julio snore. He carefully put the toddler in his crib. Though didn’t know it, but Lance had been smiling fondly at him the whole time.

_‘If a baby likes someone automatically, they’re supposed to be a good person, right? I think I read that somewhere. Babies are also drawn to more attractive people. Julio did an amazing job at that. Keith has a nice ass. Wait- Did I really just think that? No. I did not. He is really, really cute though. And he’s apparently good with kids? Oh my God. I knew I liked him, but this is just… Why me? Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad.’_

“Lance? Can you stop staring at my butt?”

“Huh?!” Lance snapped out of his thoughts and his face went red, “Sorry! I was thinking!”

“About what? And be quiet., you’re going to wake Julio up.”

Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the baby’s room into the hallway, which was surprisingly empty. Most of the others had probably gone to sleep.

“When do we have to leave?”

“I’m going back tonight, but you can have until tomorrow afternoon. That’s giving up more time than anyone else, but you need it.”

“You’re- What? You can’t leave.” Lance pouted. “You haven’t met everyone yet.”

“No offense, but they’re probably never going to see me again. Even if they do, they won’t remember me.”

“Not true.”

“How is that ‘not true?’”

“Because I- Um…”

‘ _Because I have liked you for a several months now, but I just realized a minute ago that I actually might be in love with you. Because you’re good with kids, your eyes are the prettiest shade of purple I’ve ever seen in my life, it’s fun to mess with you and see how you react, you’re adorable when you get angry, and I love when you smile, even though you don’t do it near as much as I’d like you to. I want to make you happy and support you and for you to support me and I want us to come back after we win this war and maybe we could even stay here in Cuba. Then you’d get to know Julio more, he clearly loves you after all. I just never want to let go of you, even though I was never holding you in the first place, I really want to…’_

“Because It’s too dangerous to go out at dark! Especially, since we parked the lions so far away!”

“We literally fight aliens nearly every single day. I can make it. Also, again, stop yelling. You’re going to wake Julio up.”

The red paladin started to leave.

“Keith, don’t you do it.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

  
“Aaaand he left…” Lance sighed and leaned against the wall, “Why am I so stupid? Of course he could make it to the lions. He’s not a baby.”

“So, I was right. You do like him.” Sonia snuck up behind him.

“How did you know?”

“I just had a feeling. So, is it true you have to leave for a long time after tommorow?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to, but I have to.”

“At least you’ll have your team.”

“My team? How did you know?”

“Yeah. Allita told me what you told her. Are you gonna go get Keith back?”

Lance thought for a minute. On one hand, he probably hadn’t gotten far, it’d be fast. On the other, they came to Earth for one reason- to see their families. “No. I’m not. I guess I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“But will you tell him how you feel tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not.”

Sonia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She missed him, but she did not miss how emotionally stupid he was when he had a crush. “You’re not going to get anywhere if you keep it in.”

“Well, he doesn’t like me. So what would the point be?”

“He seems like the type that hides emotions well.”

“You have no idea.”

“Then why are you assuming he doesn’t like you?”

“He’s just… Way out of my league.”

“What is your ‘league?’”

“I don’t think I have one. I’m not good enough for anyone romantically.”

“Yes you are, Dummy. We’ll talk about it tomorrow morning. You need to sleep.”

“Do I still have a room?”

“Yep. Untouched.” Sonia grinned.

They hugged and then both went to bed. Lance didn’t actually sleep for a while. He spent a few hours going through everything in his room. He found the acceptance letter he received from the Garrison, he thought about if he had ignored it how different his life would be. He wouldn’t have missed so many birthdays or weddings. But if he had just ignored it, he wouldn’t have gotten to meet Shiro, Pidge, Allura, Coran, or Keith. He wouldn’t have been able to protect the universe from an evil so much bigger than them. Lance had a purpose and he knew what he had to do. He was going to protect everyone and win this war. Billions of families depended on it. Most importantly, his own family depended on it.

So, he wasn’t going to frown or cry when he had to leave Earth again and say goodbye to his family, because he was coming back no matter what he had to do. Even if it took a few years, he was coming back. If he lost an arm he was coming back, no offense to Shiro. Nothing was going to get in the way.

He also found his old guitar. He decided he would take that with him and keep it on the ship. If anything, it would be something fun to do with everyone when they were taking a break. I would probably impress Keith too, oh he was definitely taking it with him. Maybe he’d print off a few sheets of music before he left so he could learn them while in space. He already knew quite a few songs, but it couldn’t hurt to learn more, right?

Lance finally laid down to rest after a while of messing with the guitar. He could hear the waves crashing on the rocks outside. The sound of the waves, one of the things about Earth he missed most, was just outside his window now. He was finally home.

  
As Lance finally fell asleep, one question ran through his mind continuously: ’ _Should I actually tell him how I feel tomorrow?’_

**Author's Note:**

> NO ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP IN THIS I'M SORRY.
> 
> I made a tumblr, Voltron centric of course, that I might post extra little things to. It's 'ash-alert' and the pfp is Keith screaming because, yep, that's me. Come on, I cosplay him so I gotta have SOMETHING.


End file.
